justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Animals
"Animals" 'von Martin Garrix ist tanzbar in ''Just Dance 2016 ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JDbUZELFsI, ''Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers Classic The dancers are both men wearing large helmets. P1 has a blue jacket with pink and yellow stripes. P1 wears a blue jacket with sky-blue stripes. During the tunnel scene, whichever dancer is performing less vigorously will get their jacket turned silver until their next vigorous phase. Animals coach 1 big.png|P1 Animals coach 2 big.png|P2 Extreme Version The dancer is a man. He has short black hair with two yellowish orange streaks. He is wearing a pair of sunglasses and a gold and dark red necklace. He wears arm gauntlets on his left hand and black bracelets on his right. He wears a gladiator shoulder armor on his right shoulder. He wears blue-grey leather pants, a yellow belt and a dark red cloth on the right side of his waist. He is also wearing a pair of black boots. During the chorus the dancer will turn black and his clothing will light up into and orange shade. Background '''Classic The background is a tunnel that contains numerous switching colourful lights. The first set in the preview has purple stage lights with pink floor lights. Next, a long trail of blue lights swirl in the distance. After this, it duplicates on each dancers' side. 'Extreme Version' A dark purple room with mandalas, blue lines that form tree-like shapes, concentrical circles, fuchsia smoke and blue zig zag lines. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine. Both: *'P1:' Step on P2's leg and swing your right hand out. *'P2:' Squat down and swing your right hand up. Animals_(MG)_GM.PNG|Both Gold Moves AnimalsGoldMoveTBA.gif|Both Gold Moves 'Extreme Version' There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme Version routine: Gold Move 1: When first kneeling, quickly get up punching the air and raising both arms. Gold Move 2: Make an Indian pose, crossing your legs, raising your right arm and putting your left hand on your chest. Gold Move 3: Lower your arms. Gold Move 4: Having your arms open, make the same Indian position, but closely. AnimalsExtremeGoldMove1Extraction.png|Gold Move 1 Extreme GM.gif|Gold Move 1 In-game AnimalsExtremeGoldMove2Extraction.png|Gold Move 2 Extreme GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 In-game AnimalsExtremeGoldMove3Extraction.png|Gold Move 3 Extreme GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 In-game AnimalsExtremeGoldMove4Extraction.png|Gold Move 4 Extreme GM4.gif|Gold Move 4 In-game Mashup There are 6 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move 1 and 4: Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake while you shake your hips. (Feel so Right) Gold Move 2: Move your right hand to the right and bring your left hand from in front of your chest to the left. (So Glamorous) Gold Move 3 and 5: Lunge and bow forward with both hands outstretched behind. (Hit The Lights) Gold Move 6: Right arm moves forward and down slowly. (Beauty And A Beat) FeelSoRightGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 4 GlamorusGoldMove.png|Gold Move 2 HitTheLightsallgoldmoves.png|Gold Moves 3 & 5 Baabgm12.png|Gold Move 6 Mashup Animals has a Mashup with the theme of Club. It can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo coins. It features dancers in clubwear. The Mashup is exclusive to eighth generation consoles and Wii. Dancers (no repeats) * Beauty And A Beat (JD4) * Rabiosa (JD2016) * Feel So Right (JD2014) * Good Feeling (JD4) * We No Speak Americano (JD4) * Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) * So Glamorous (JD4) * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) * Domino (JD4) * Hit The Lights (JD4) * TiK ToK (JD2)(Remake) * Sexy And I Know It (JD2014) Trivia * As with Love Me Again, slow motion effects are present in the dancers. * A UK Radio Version of the song is used where the song is shortened by almost two minutes. * P1 was teased on Facebook as a silhouette. * In the YouTube's official photo from Just Dance, the left dancer has pink skin, while in gameplay his skin is white. * The "f*ck" in "We're the f***in animals" is censored. This was already censored in the original song, but an additional warp is added in the game, to cover up the rest of the word. ** However, this is the only lyric in the song and is repeated twice. * The song had a different menu square in the E3 demo version of the game. *In Dance Quests, this song is in a cup titled "Palm Tree". *P2 appears in the icon of Dance Party, along with some other dancers from the game. *The extreme dancer recycles moves from I Feel Love, Dance All Nite and Kaboom Pow. Gallery animals.jpg|Animals 11412252 923872087655135 9022498286330960460 n.jpg|Teaser Image Animalschallenge.png|World Challenge 18846731471 beb064ba7f o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18838921952 db77d7b328 o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18656276678 152f273b4a o.jpg|Gameplay 3 Desktop 16-6-2015 4-06-43 PM-38.png|Background animalsmaxresdefault.jpg Animals p1_transparent.png|P1 Animals_P2.png|P2 animalavater.png|P1's Avatar BTS-ANIMALS.png|The dancers without the costumes JD2016animalsmenu.png|Beta menu square animals_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Kjioihugyt.png|Alternate version jd2016-game-info-promo-character-left.png|Promo picture ANIMALS ALT.png|Coach (Alt) Animals alt.png|Alternate Routine Square Capturar.PNG|Extreme Version in the menu AnimalsExtremeVerisonAvatarExtraction.png|Extreme Version Avatar 12092366_641929062613781_185411106_n.jpg|Diegho confirms that the extreme version is Mehdi. Captura.PNG|The translation of Diegho's Message Animals Menu.gif|In the menu Extreme Menu.gif|Extreme Version in the menu tuytrge.png|Behind The Scenes (Alt) Videos Martin Garrix - Animals (Official Video) Animals - Just Dance 2016 Animals (Extreme) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - Animals (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Animals 5* Just Dance 2016 - Animals Extreme (Community Remix World Cup Finalists) - 5 stars Animals (Extreme) - Martin Garrix Just Dance Now Community Remix Just Dance 2017 Animals by Martin Garrix - 5 stars References Site Navigation en:Animalses:Animalsfr:Animalsit:Animalspl:Animals Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Duette Kategorie:Männliche und Männliche Duette Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Männer Kategorie:Elektronische Tanzmusik Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Alternative Routinen Kategorie:Lieder mit Extremen Routinen Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Community Remix Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Mehdi Kerkouche Kategorie:Stéphane Deheselle Kategorie:Tonbee Cattaruzza